Akatsuki: Voices in My Head
by Nykwholet
Summary: Emi lives in the US with her family. Suddenly, on the second day of school, she starts to hear voices that she is sure aren't there. She goes through her school year trying to keep the voices secret... No pairings. AU, The Akatsuki are the voices.
1. Stolen Tire

Welcome to my first fanfic! It may not seem Naruto-related in the first chapter but I assure you, it **is** a Naruto fanfic.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Naruto, Dei wouldn't have died, Sasuke would be called "Chicken-butt", and he also wouldn't have so many female characters head over heals for him.

* * *

Emi frowned. It was her first day of school, and she had already had her bike's tire stolen. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear and called her mom. "Uh, mom? Yeah, it's me. No, I didn't slip and fall on any stairs. That only happened the last four years of school. Anyways, some jerk stole my bike's tire. Nah, I didn't see 'em. Yeah, school just got out. Ugh, you're going to make me repeat what I just said? Okay, some guy- no, I didn't see if it was a him or her, I'm just using that pronoun! So can you come down here? Maybe with your car? Yeah, you should probably bring the bike rack. Sure. A'ight. Bye."

Emi unlocked what remained of her bike from the bicycle area. She was lucky in that she was early enough to get a spot on the end so that she wouldn't have had to wait for someone to unlock their bike in order to get out of there. Carrying the back end with only one hand on the front, Emi tried to get it over next to the curb so that she would be able to sit down; knowing how long it took for her mom to get to the high school.

The girl got bored within ten minutes. When she gets bored, sometimes Emi would list off the things she disliked about herself. _'Well, I have black-grey hair with bangs drooping over a part of my eyes in which I have no power over, as of, I don't have haircutting skills and neither did the stylist. My eyes are pale grey-brown, which are boring to me, and supposedly, I get them from my great grandpa. My nose has a bump in the middle of it. It reminds me of my stupid uncle, who doesn't care about who I am. I have an extra crease in my hands- right in the middle of the seven-shaped creases. Reminds me of mouths. I have a habit of chewing on my finger, sometimes it's my thumb, getting me odd looks. Sometimes I curse. In class. Out loud. Dammit. I can be a tad greedy. If there's money in a suicidal deal, I'd rather take the money and run. I have a scary addiction to body piercing, even though I only have my earlobes pierced. I like flowers. And I like art, too._'

Emi looked up, and remembered some aspects she forgot. _'Oh yeah. I'm clumsy and have been diagnosed of Depression. And I don't have any friends. Didn't realize the last one 'til that girl tripped me.'_ She looked around for her mom's car. It was no where in sight. After she named what she disliked about herself, she decided to name her favorite qualities of herself. _'Lessee, hmm… I like my fingers. I can crack the knuckles in weird ways. I can crack my toes. If I try hard enough, I can be really flexible. I can draw. Sort of. Maybe. I can do big projects alone. I've been taught how to and I can wield a sword, if it's light enough. Even though I don't have arm strength. I can keep a straight face. Not like I'm going to need a straight face for anything. I know how to laugh and smile.'_ Emi stopped here. Her mom's car had been parked in front of her for half a minute. She could predict that her mom would be mad at her for spacing out.

"Okay, Emi, so how was school?" Her mother faked a smile.

"Just great. My tire got stolen, my lunch bag leaked, I got lost four times, and I was late for all six classes. Yeah, mom. Just great."

The trip home was silent.

Finally in the house, Emi dropped her backpack on the floor in the living room and sped up the stairs into a U-turn at the top to reach her room. Her haven. The walls were bare, but she had a window. Her bed, on the far side of the room, may be a tad small, but they were having money problems. She was lucky she got a desk for her birthday, which happened to be near the doorway. Under the window, which was in the middle of the opposite wall from her door, was her shelf. It had books on the top; trinkets, items to remember her past, or memorables as she liked to call them, were placed on the middle, and the bottom, which wasn't too low so that she needed to squat, but low enough to be called 'The Bottom Shelf'. Next to the door was her dresser with her clothes.

She grabbed her towel off the top of her dresser and went to the bathroom to shower.

Minutes later, she returned to her room with wet, tangled hair and wrapped in a towel, and began to dry off.

Emi turned to her dresser and squatted so that she could reach the bottom drawer, and pulled out her pajamas, yellow pants with purple dots and whales on them and a t-shirt with a cat on it. She wasn't going outside, so why wait until nighttime to change? It was Friday, so she didn't need to do her homework until Sunday.

After three hours of reading her book, she checked the time. It was 7:00 pm, meaning that Emi needed to go downstairs into the dining room for dinner.

Walking down the stairs slowly, she looked around. She'd only been in the house for a week. The dining room had nothing separating it from the living room except for the stairs, which just marked the line. The kitchen was adjacent to the stairs and the dining room. Behind the stairs was the computer room. Realizing she had been staring off into space, Emi walked over to the table where her mom, dad, and little brother were sitting.

Emi looked at the food. There was a bowl of peas at the far end of the table with a strangely placed soccer ball in it. The plate with chicken had three knives sticking out of it, like a corpse on an ancient battlefield. Mashed potatoes at the near side had a yellowish tint.

"Agh, I **knew** I put too much butter in the potatoes," Haruka, Emi's mom, sighed after seeing Emi eye the meal.

"Katsuro, please leave your sport at field," Sadao, also known as Dad, muttered to his son on his right. He was still reviving whatever English he may have forgotten on his business trip to Japan.

"A'ight, a'ight," Katsuro groaned. He grabbed his ball and threw it into the living room, where it accidentally hit a window. He was glad it didn't break.

Silence until Emi asked, "So where did you get the chicken from?"


	2. Fishy

Warning- If you aren't up to date with the Manga, there are names in here that may be spoilers for you. Oh yeah, and Hidan opens his mouth. If you are sensitive to profanity, skip the funny looking words.

Here's the Second chapter: Fishy

Enjoy!

* * *

Katsuro looked around in the tiny pet store. He had convinced his mom to buy a pet, since, as he phrased it, the house was getting boring. So far, he had suggested buying a tarantula, a toad, crickets, and two Bettas. Emi picked a blue 'Crown Tail Betta Splendens' and he had just taken a normal red one.

When they tried to pay for them and only grabbed one aquarium, the clerk stopped Haruka and went to get two small bowls to replace the tank.

"Obviously didn't read the entire label…" they heard the clerk mutter. "Look, lady, they need to be in separate tanks. Or they'll kill each other," he added. Haruka blushed in embarrassment as Emi glared daggers at Katsuro for setting them up. Katsuro just smiled nervously, trying to ignore Emi's looks.

They had finally finished up at the pet store and were driving home when Katsuro asked Emi, "So what're you gonna name your fish, hmm, Em?"

"I don't remember allowing you to call me that. I think… I'll name it Same. You know, for Shark."

"Nah, you **can't** do that. It'll eat your fingers. You gotta add in a real name part somewhere, ya know, so it knows you're not callin' it by its species."

"Does **Ki**same suffice, stupid little brother?"

"Yeah, sure that's okay. But I don't remember allowing you to call me that."

"Just for you, stupid little brother."

The two siblings started glaring at each other yet again. Had there not been precious lives in both of their hands, they would have started roughhousing at that moment.

When they reached their destination, Emi and Katsuro were fighting to get into the door to get the filtered water first. The last one would need to refill it for their purposes. When they finally busted through, the two siblings sprinted as quickly as they could with a bag holding a delicate fish inside. Emi reached the kitchen first, and only by a couple feet. Katsuro got to the water first. Sloppily pouring the water in, he made spills all over the kitchen counter and floor. Some of them were on purpose.

Emi decided to wait for him, so she took her Kisame fish and put it on the kitchen table. Walking into the kitchen with her bowl, she looked at Katsuro who looked back at her with a smug look on his face. She rolled her eyes and turned on the sink to clean the bowl. While scrubbing a piece of plastic wrapping off, she asked him, "Hey stupid little brother, did you clean your bowl out before you put the water in?"

Katsuro's eyes widened. How had he forgotten to do that? Looking frantically between his fish and the dusty bowl it was in and his smug looking sister, he mentally pleaded to her, asking what to do. She saw the look, and rolled her eyes again.

"Stupid little brothers… Okay, so you have successfully wasted an entire gallon of clean water, forgotten to clean the bowl, and place your fish inside said dirty bowl. Lessee, um, let's try putting it back in the bag for a moment and filtering some more water. Also, I think we'll need to clean up a bit. Have any objections (stupid little brother)?"

"Uh, I ripped open the bag."

"How badly was it ripped?" asked Emi in an annoyed tone.

"I ripped it in half." Katsuro's reply sent Emi's forehead into the closest thing to a desk, which happened to be a cabinet. Whack. Whack. Whack. This, remarkably, sped up the water's filtering process.

Emi's bowl was now clean of dust, so she cleaned out Katsuro's fish bowl. Since it had had water in it half a minute before, it was easier to clean out. Within a minute, both bowls were clean and Emi's was filled with clean water. Kisame-fish was put in first, while they waited for more water to filter. Five minutes passed by, and the filtering was done. Katsuro was about to pour the water down the drain when Emi grabbed his wrists.

"Oi, don't do that. You have the risk of losing your fish." Katsuro looked down, and saw that the Betta he picked was fighting against the force of falling water. Luckily, it was still in the bowl. "Let me show you how to do that."

Emi carefully grabbed the fish and kept it in her left hand, poured the water out of the bowl with her right, refilled it by placing the bowl on the counter and pouring it in with her right, and put the fish back in all within a scarce amount of time. Katsuro looked up at her in shock. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!?!"

"Eh, I had practice. I used to volunteer at that pet store, ya know." Emi calmly pulled her Kisame-fish out of its bag and put it in its bowl with the same speed. "I don't want you to try, though. It's for the sake of the fish."

Katsuro squinted at her, as if to circumvent her very being. "Whatever."

Emi turned around out of the kitchen, grabbed Kisame in his bowl, and walked up the stairs into her room. She placed him on the desk and sat down, staring at her new pet. "Well, I'm not going to start talking to a fish. Even more people will accuse me of being crazy."

* * *

In the Naruto universe, things were looking bad for the Akatsuki, for example, they had no idea where they were. They could only say that wherever they were, it had the convenience of being dark and not separating them.

"Well, what do we do **now**, un?" Deidara asked, exhausted. They were all tired out. All Five Shinobi Nations had decided to attack their main base- even though the organization was strong, numbers outfought talent in this battle. Not to mention tons upon tons were various types of clones. Shadow clones, Water clones, Sand clones- they were all there.

"Pein? You **do** have an idea as to getting out of this…place, right?" Konan asked. If they stayed here too long, how was she supposed to get feminine items?

"Dammit, why the fuck are we just sitting around here watching the shitty fucking grass grow?!"

"In case you haven't noticed, Hidan, there isn't any grass and your profanity isn't helping the situation at all," muttered Kisame. Even he was tired of Hidan's use of words.

"Well it's not like swinging your fucking sword around in shitty little circles is fucking contributing to anything!" Hidan yelled.

"At least I'm not complaining about something we can't fix," Kisame countered.

"Like my fucking language is something you shitheads think you can fucking fix?" Hidan smirked.

"Actually Hidan, I have just the solution to that problem," Konan grinned, finally having the chance to do something she had been meaning to do. She pulled out a thick roll of duct tape. The rest of the Akatsuki saw what she was holding. They either smirked along with her or wondered why she hadn't pulled it out earlier.

In this small, dark enclosed space, there is little area where people are able to run.

* * *

Emi awoke from her nap. It was 7:15. She was late for dinner. Ah well. She walked down the stairs into the dining room and sat in her spot again. It was the same meal they had Friday night, only minus a soccer ball.

She served herself and ate her dinner in silence. The food was cold and nobody was sitting with her. She realized how lonely she actually felt. She finally noticed that she was in complete solitude. Emi cried herself to sleep that night.


	3. Voices

Hmm. I'm aiming for 1000+ words each chapter, and so far it has been like that. Also, if I only uploaded this onto on 9/11, how am I supposed to have more than three chapters?! I do have other things that I do, check out my "homepage." It's only a link to my dA profile, but I do have comics on there that I update. And of course, School does (should) come before fanfic/comics. I'm going to try to aim for more words per chapter, 'Kay?

The story should be set in the very near future because I have a theory that the pods with the Akatsuki bodies in them had the dead Akatsuki inside. Supposedly, Pein got some underlings to perform a resurrection jutsu so now they are all alive, minus four sacrifices. It may be a tad far-fetched, but I want all nine of them for this story. Plus it would explain why the Shinobi Nations knew where they were all hiding out. Oh yeah, sorry but no Tobi (banana?).

Oh yeah, Katsuro looks like Obito with brown hair, Haruka generally resembles Uchiha Mikoto, and Emi's dad (Sadao) be pictured as Yagami Light's father (sorry, I forgot his name).

Also, Hidan talks in this chapter, too. Again, skip the funny looking words if you're sensitive to them.

Anyways, Chapter Three: Voices

Enjoy!

* * *

With Hidan's mouth duct taped shut, the cave-like room became a lot quieter. A minute passed, when the rest of the Akatsuki decided to focus their attention on Pein, who sat in the corner, writing down jutsus in a notebook. 

"Leader-sama, what are you doing?" questioned Sasori. He'd only been alive again for ten minutes before the enemy had attacked.

"I'm writing down all my jutsu down because the next one I perform wipes the names out of our memory. I'm going to warp us into another universe and search for a person who has at least one of all of our qualities. That one quality will keep us anchored in their mind. I'd advise you all write down all your jutsu names, too, because it has the same effect with all of us."

Sasori nodded, and summoned a single puppet. He got out a chisel and started carving his techniques onto it. Konan unfolded her flower into seven sheets of paper and handed them all out to the rest of them. Hidan poked his finger and wrote his techniques down with his blood, Itachi pulled a pen out of a pocket in his cloak, Kakuzu pulled out his pencil, Deidara formed some clay into a pen and then wrote with a soft end, Zetsu used some sap from his plant, Kisame borrowed a pencil from Kakuzu and paid fifty ryou for it, and Konan performed another jutsu and folded the paper so that the creases looked like letters.

When they were all done and had their techniques were secured somewhere safe, Pein formed a ridiculous amount of hand seals and shouted, "**Space-Time Technique, Information Room**!" A wooden door appeared out of thin air and they all stepped through. The nine criminals were immediately attracted to the middle of the room where there was a round table wide enough to have them all seated there. In the center was a map of a planet labeled as 'Earth'.

"This planet seems to be ideal to find a container for. Deidara, Sasori, search that continent in the top left corner for our target. Kakuzu, Hidan, search the continent below Sasori's. Kisame and Itachi, search in the one at the very bottom. Zetsu, circumvent half the continent that is to the right of Deidara's. Konan and I will scan through the other half of Zetsu's continent. Remember, we must find someone who seems to have all of our qualities, for example, Hidan's vocabulary," Pein gave the instructions with a tone that said "object and I will personally tear your ear off."

Nobody hesitated to find a seat and scan through the people on the map.

An hour later, Deidara caught someone's thought pattern in his magnifying glass. _'__I have black-grey hair with bangs drooping over a part of my eyes in which I have no power over, as of, I don't have haircutting skills and neither did the stylist. My eyes are pale grey-brown, which are boring to me, and supposedly, I get them from my great grandpa. My nose has a bump in the middle of it. It reminds me of my stupid uncle, who doesn't care about who I am. I have an extra crease in my hands- right in the middle of the seven-shaped creases. Reminds me of mouths. I have a habit of chewing on my finger, sometimes it's my thumb, getting me odd looks. Sometimes I curse. In class. Out loud. Dammit. I can be a tad greedy. If there's money in a suicidal deal, I'd rather take the money and run. I have a scary addiction to body piercing, even though I only have my earlobes pierced. I like flowers. And I like art, too._'

"Sasori, take a look at this girl, un. Her name's Emi Nakamura. She's got your eyes and she likes art, un."

"Hmm. She's got Kisame's nose. And 'an extra crease in [her hands'?" Sasori looked at the mini hologram.

"Leader-sama! We found someone!" Sasori raised his voice.

"Good. Push that blue button on your magnifying glass, and it'll make the hologram bigger." Sasori pushed the button on Deidara's glass; the girl was his find after all. As the leader had said, the hologram grew. It showed the girl at actual size, and for a fourteen year old, she was tall. Rivaling Itachi in height, she could easily use Sasori as an arm rest. Her statistics were shown next to her, like name, birthday, mental disorders and illnesses, and an entire health and dental record. A small summary of her life went like this:

_Moving constantly and getting into various fights have led her into a life of solitude. She is quiet by habit and has trouble speaking up since, as she puts it, "my voice is always on strike." She generally has had good grades, but doesn't really want to use that potential. Too often has she slept in class because they were teaching "Simple Third Grader's Math." Ironically, the first time she had said that was at the beginning of Grade Four. _

_She enjoys food, milk, looking at fish, and doodling._

"Well wasn't that straightforward," Kakuzu commented.

"Shall we begin the warping technique?" Pein looked at the other people.

"But didn't we just do that?" a confused Kisame asked.

"Do not doubt the leader, Blue Boy," Konan looked at Kisame.

"Says the lady with blue hair," Kisame countered.

"I could say the same to you, Sushi." Had Kisame remembered his techniques, or even that he wrote down their names, he would have made a water dragon and turned her into a pile of mush.

* * *

Waking up in the middle of Algebra 2, Emi noticed that she was being stared at. The teacher asked her, "Since you seem to be bored with the class, Miss Nakamura, could you tell us what the answer to the question is?"

Sighing, Emi replied, "It's two." The class was astounded.

"Excuse me?" the teacher said it with the tone someone uses when they are trying to hold a snicker in.

"You never gave me a question, and you never asked one. I assumed you asked what one plus one was, because you didn't say anything."

"Good job."

"Thank you," Emi replied sarcastically.

Other students were muttering to each other. "How did she know the teacher didn't ask a question?" "I thought she was bluffing" "That was cool! I wonder if she has telepathy."

Homework was assigned to them; Emi finished and turned it in. She was the tenth person to turn it in. More whispers were heard. "So she's more into other stuff, huh?" "Ah! So she isn't a perfect little robot."

The bell ran and it became lunch break. Emi sat at a lunch table in the corner of the cafeteria. She took out a rice ball and chewed on it. Suddenly, two girls came up to the table and sat down across from her. "Wow, we heard about what you did in math. That was cool."

Emi looked at them as if to ask them to continue what they were saying.

"Well, we'd like you to hang out at our group. We could all use some Asian brains, ya know. C'mon, you're too cool to be sittin' by yourself."

Finally Emi spoke up. "Lemme guess, you want to copy off my homework tomorrow," Emi smiled, but for a different reason the girls had assumed.

"Yeah, could you help us? It'd really help our grades."

Emi frowned. "Mistake one; you assumed I smiled because being with you would boost my status at this loony bin. Mistake two; you assumed that all Asians have brains. Mistake three; you sat down here. If you wish to use me as a way to manipulate both your grade and our teachers, you're a billion years too early," Emi spat out bitterly.

The girls glared at Emi. "You'll regret your choice. You had a chance of becoming popular. You're gonna pay." Both stood up and left to their obsessed fanclub full of copycats and no names.

Minutes later, Emi thought about what they had said. Fear gripped at her throat, but for all the wrong reasons. 'Why did I turn them down like that? How did I become such a mean person?'

Another voice, one unfamiliar to Emi, responded. 'You simply put up your defense. Heck, I would've done worse to them.'

A second voice butted in, 'Sasori, you probably would've fucking killed 'em. And then, if they were pretty little fucking bitches, you'd have turned 'em into creepy shitty little dolls.'

The first voice, Sasori, she assumed, spoke again, "and you would have slaughtered them, Hidan. I'm just saying that this girl actually handled the situation better than the rest of us.'

Emi spoke up. "Wait, who are you people? Where are you?"

Another new voice spoke 'Okay, little girl, don't speak out loud. We can hear you just fine without you opening your mouth. The first voice that spoke up was Sasori. The one who has a colorful vocabulary and yet a small IQ is Hidan. I am Pein, also referred to as Sir Leader. There are nine of us in your subconscious, the rest you'll meet later. First, finish your day and contact us when you are alone.'

Emi followed his advice and got to her History class, where the teacher talked and demonstrated arranged marriages the entire period.


	4. Conversation

Thank you! I enjoyed reading your reviews.

Any questions you may have that I haven't answered yet will be answered here unless you ask something like what the basic storyline is. I'm mostly making it up as I go, but before I write a chapter I figure out what I want to happen in it. So, the story is somewhat organized through my head, and I have some things I want to include before I reach the end.

Okay, people, Hidan will speak in a lot in this story. If you don't like those funny words, either turn around or replace them with something more…rated G.

Chapter 4: Conversation

* * *

School finished, and Emi sat out in front of the school, where her mom was going to pick her up. They brought her bike to the shop to have her tire replaced. There were also various scratches and marks they wanted to fix while it was there. The earliest they would get her bike back would be Wednesday. It was Tuesday. 

'Okay, um, Pein? I may not be alone, but no one's listening. You wanted to tell me something?'

'Okay, as I said before, there are nine of us. So far, you have met three of us. The rest of us shall introduce ourselves.'

'Wait sir, how am I supposed to know I haven't developed Multiple Personality Disorder? How am I supposed to be sure that you're all real?'

'I guess you can't, but seeing as how you don't have any friends, why not just leave us as is, so that you can talk to someone?'

'Sure.' Emi smiled. There was someone there after all, even if there is no evidence of their existence.

'Okay, I'll let you meet Deidara. He's probably going to be the most civil to you out of all of us, except maybe Konan and I.'

'Yo, un,' a new voice, deep, and masculine, introduced itself. Even with the sound, it still sounded as if it belonged to someone who smiled constantly.

'Deidara has three phrases he uses as a catchphrase. They are un, yeah, and hmm. Use this to differentiate all of us from him.'

'Uh, hi, Deidara?'

'Yeah, hi. You like art, right, un?'

'I do, what's it to ya?"

'What do you think of it?'

'Art is created by an artist. If you're an artist, what you create is art.'

'Art is a blast, un.'

'Like fireworks?'

'What are those, yeah?'

'Fireworks! You've never seen fireworks?' Emi was astounded. This Deidara guy talks about explosions and yet didn't even know what fireworks were.

Haruka pulled her car up in front of Emi and beeped her horn. Emi looked up and picked her stuff up. Checking the time, it was 3:17. She had sat there for nearly twenty minutes. That explained why her butt was asleep. Climbing into the van, Emi dropped her backpack in front of her feet while her mom drove home. Emi's mom seemed as if she wasn't going to bother her for the ride, so she went back to talking to Pein.

'Is there any way I could be able to see you?'

'Meditate or take a nap. I would advise you do it where there isn't anyone else, though.'

'Why aren't your voices crowding my mind up? I mean, it's only us two talking, why aren't anybody else?'

'Those who have talked with you already have recovered from the technique I used to get us in here in the first place. The rest of us are still recovering, it took a lot of energy to take us all here.'

'Hmm, so you people are sleeping?'

'It will be easier to talk to you in person, when you get to your room, please go to sleep so we can talk face to face,' Pein ordered. His voice sounded colder than she had ever heard before.

Emi and her mom reached the house, so Emi sped up to her room and did some of her homework. After finishing Math and English, she lay on her bed and closed her eyes.

She looked around. It didn't surprise her that her mind was a cave with rooms built into it. Suddenly, a ginger haired man with blue eyes and a pound of metal on his face appeared out of nowhere.

"I am Pein. Shall we meet those that have recovered?"

"Yeah, sure."

They walked into a tunnel Emi hadn't noticed before. There were rooms on opposite sides, some with labels, and others without. They reached the end of the hall and met three people- one was really short and didn't look much older than Emi with red hair. The next one looked feminine, with long blonde hair and eyelashes. The last one reminded her of an albino rabbit. He had silver hair that was slicked back with what Emi hoped was hair-gel. He had a pendant/necklace on with a circle and upside-down triangle in it.

"What're you fucking looking at, bitch?" She opened and shut her mouth like a fish. She didn't know how to respond to that.

"Hidan, please, at least be a little tolerable, yeah," groaned the blond one. He looked over to Emi, who was still trying to figure out how to respond to the albino rabbit. "And how are you, Miss Nakamura?" he grinned.

"Lemme get this straight. The albino rabbit with a cussing problem is the Hidan guy. The short one over there who looks like he wants to be somewhere else is…Sasori? So that means you're Deidara, right?"

Deidara sniggered. "Yeah, Sasori's the redhead, and Hidan is the other guy. Congrats on remembering our names, un."

"So you're the only ones I can talk with, eh?"

"At the moment. Pein-sama is probably busy doing leader stuff, so yeah, un." Deidara sat down on a rock on the right side of the stone room. Sasori was situated on the left, and Hidan was squatting in the middle of a circle with a triangle in the middle of it.

"Um, Hidan, what's with the weird symbol?"

"Ah great, here he goes again…" Sasori muttered.

"It isn't fucking weird, damn bitch. It is Jashin's fucking symbol! Or maybe your brain is too shitty to understand anything I fucking say!" Hidan hollered at the poor girl. Apparently, she had never been cussed at before; or at least in that much concentration.

"You'll get used to it, Emi," reassured Sasori, "Or at least, I hope…"

Emi smiled. Even though she had a potty-mouthed albino rabbit, an old fart fifteen year old, and a pyromaniac as a group of friends, they were still her friends.

The girl waved goodbye and opened her eyes. She went downstairs for dinner again, and luckily, her family was still there. She sat down smiling, she even served herself casserole smiling. It was puzzling to them, but they decided that she had a reason to be smiling. Maybe she found a chance to put some of her smarts to good use.

They all finished, Emi putting the dishes in the sink and feeding her Kisame before finishing her homework, showering, and going to bed.

She dreamed of being a ninja. Strangely, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan were with her. They were fighting against tons of the same people- who were all actually clones. She threw a few knives at them, but stopped when they hit a real person. The person died, and suddenly, all the clones disappeared and The other three rejoiced. Emi just stood there, thinking about why she had killed the person. Yes, he had been sneaking up on them, and yes, he was the enemy, but why? Why was the enemy the enemy? Emi wanted answers, but she decided not to tell Deidara and the rest of them about it.


	5. Paper

Okay… I want to introduce two more "voices" to Emi for each chapter… Just for the sake of stretching the story out a bit. After they are all introduced, there will be some events that happen, and then other people come into play, and after that… curtains, I guess. In other words, this story should last a while.

Well, if all goes as planned, that is…

Anyways! I bring you: Chapter Five: Paper

* * *

In one of the dark recesses of Emi's mind, someone stirred. Konan opened her eyes and realized she was in between two other people. They were both still unconscious, but they had all been huddling close together. Close enough, in fact, one was using her left shoulder and neck as a pillow. The other was just holding her right arm for extra warmth. She went to identify who they were. The one resting on her shoulder was Itachi and the one using her arm for warmth was Zetsu. She felt something make her sleeve wet. The cannibal was drooling. She took that as a sign to get as far away from him as she could. Tearing her cloak's sleeve off, she pulled her arm through, so that Zetsu was still holding onto the sleeve, but not her arm. 

She shook Itachi's shoulder in order to pull him out of Dreamland. His eyes opened, Sharingan spinning. Realizing his position and how close he was to someone while not fighting them, he jerked away. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" he asked with hatred.

"Aw, is 'Tachi-kun embarrassed?" Konan asked, smirk on her pale face. Soon after receiving the trademark Uchiha glare, she went to answer his question. "I just woke up, too. I shook you awake so that I could get away from Zetsu before he did anything to my arm. Like eat it."

It seemed as if Itachi had just noticed that her cloak was missing a sleeve, revealing her arm and a dark blue sleeve under. He looked from her to Zetsu, who was either hugging or eating the cloak sleeve. Either way, the plant seemed to enjoy it.

"Let's go find Leader-sama," Itachi suggested. Konan nodded and walked with him to find the carrot-top.

* * *

Emi woke up at around 6:45. She had set her alarm clock to be half an hour early so that she wouldn't have a possibility to be late for school. With an English teacher that hated her guts enough to mark her off as an unexcused tardy even with a note, Emi made it her goal to only be late if it was really truly needed. 

Quickly getting dressed and downing a sausage for breakfast; she grabbed her bike and walked out the door, all without waking up anybody else. Waking her family- which all happen to all be evening people- was asking to be killed in a slow and violent manner, which almost always include sharp objects. Or, if they were feeling extra sadistic, butter knives and storks were used as well.

Riding to school was always monotonous, always troublesome, and always dangerous. The route she used was frequently populated by high schoolers fresh out of the DMV. Eighteen year olds stop too suddenly at traffic lights, sixteen year olds yapping on their phones, and twenty-one year olds revving their engines up at each intersection made the road treacherous, especially for crossing the road. This was why Emi always rode on the sidewalks, risking crashing into telephone poles.

Crossing at the crosswalk with her bike, she didn't notice that she had run out of time to cross the road, and a car drove towards her. The driver was texting someone and only looked up seeing a girl with a face road kill makes before it becomes road kill.

**Crash.**

* * *

Emi woke up in the cave she recognized as her mind. She was lying on some very hard stone, while a blue haired lady sat next to her and a man, she guessed, with a pony-tail stood on the other side of her. Emi sat up and rubbed her head, which ached.

"So you're Emi Nakamura," the woman said.

"W-what h-happened?" Emi managed to spit out. She noted that the lady was wearing the same outfit as Pein, only missing a sleeve.

The guy decided to speak. "You tell us, all we saw was that you fell right in front of us and land on your head." Well, that explained Emi's throbbing temples.

* * *

In the outside world, a girl's body was being carried into an ambulance. The driver was shocked. These types of phenomena only happen to other people! Why did it happen to her? The police had gone through the victim's backpack, and had figured out that she was a new student by the name of Emi Nakamura. The girl's cell phone was in pieces, but they had found a strip of paper that had her home phone. The officers were trying to call her parents, but so far, they had nothing. 

The girl was still alive, though. She was just unconscious. She may have a broken leg or arm, but she hadn't suffered all too much. A hit to the head, maybe. She was wearing a helmet, so Emi was safe of permanent brain damage.

News vans started blocking the intersection. Some of the reporters were questioning the officers, others directly at the paramedics. The really stupid ones attempted to interview Emi, even though she was unconscious.

* * *

"I'm Konan," the blue haired lady stated flatly. They were walking towards the hub, where Emi had guessed Pein and the others may be. Where else could there be? "The man carrying you is Itachi." 

Emi looked at the guy she had hitched a piggy-back ride from. He was looking around, red eyes almost glowing compared to the low contrast of his surroundings. The tomoe in his eyes were spinning, reminding Emi of when her first friend had showed her how to rip and burn CD's. She guessed they were special, maybe for storing information. It made sense to her. She'd seen his eyes change from black to red and red to black about three times already.

They entered a forest, and Itachi put Emi down. She reminded herself how to walk, but she still limped a little. Konan let Emi lean on her for support. Emi's arm was tingling. It was getting harder and harder to stay in her mind. Emi collapsed, but she didn't know why. She felt tired…Incredibly tired…

* * *

The next time Emi woke up, she was wearing a hospital gown and sleeping in a bed that wasn't hers. There were various needles on a tray to her left, and a sleeping nurse on her right. The moonlight shone through the window, and if made the rest of the room seem cold and unfriendly to Emi. A clock to her left showed her that it was three in the morning. Her intuition told her not to get out of bed, so she decided to fall asleep and wait till morning.

* * *

Light flooded the Nakamura house at nine in the morning. Haruka sleepily rubbed her eyes, and checked the home phone's messages. They had been out the entire day, and they home-schooled Katsuro, so nobody had been in the house to check messages. Emi always left before the rest of them woke up, and sometimes she stayed out late at a library to study, so her absence wasn't abnormal. When Haruka had gotten to the last ten messages, though, she shook with fear. 

"…Please call back. This is William Brown, police officer. Your daughter, Emi Nakamura, has been hit by a car at 7:50 am, Wednesday, September 12."

"This is Forest Valley Hospital. We have called to try to contact the parents of Emi Nakamura. She was hit by a car this morning at 7:50 am. She is unconscious at the moment, but we have figured out that she may have a broken arm and a broken leg. Please return this call as soon as you have a chance."

"Hello, this is Dr. Muffs. I am the doctor who will be taking care of your daughter Emi Nakamura. At this moment, she is unconscious, but we believe that she hasn't suffered too much trauma. Call back whenever it is convenient."

Haruka sunk to her knees, still shaking as realization hit her; Emi was hurt. She had been hurt the entire day, and due to her family's laziness, she had suffered longer than she needed to. Haruka shrieked. It woke Sadao and Katsuro up as the both jolted up and fell out of bed.

"What is with you, woman?" Sadao ran down the stairs and yelled at his wife.

She hit the play button, and another voicemail opened. "Hello, this is Dr. Muffs again. Emi Nakamura has been unconscious the entire time she was under my care today. During the middle of the day, though, she started mumbling. To a normal person, it sounded like a one-sided conversation. We have been listening to these, and while they may not seem significant, I would like permission to investigate this further. We have heard snippets that sounded like 'It's nice to meet you, Koran, Itahi.' Or, later we heard something along the lines of 'So you're two more people I can talk to? You're not going away, right? Good.' When she wakes up, I will call you again, and then we can sort things out, okay?"

Haruka sat sobbing on the floor. "S-s-sh-she was h-hit b-by a c-car th-this m-morning."

Sadao didn't know what to do. A part of him wanted to sob along with Haruka, but another part of him wanted to be a good role model for Katsuro by maintaining a 'cool guy' façade.

* * *

Konan looked around. The three of them had exited the forest, and they had finally reached the Hub of Emi's mind, but Deidara, Sasori, Hidan and Pein were nowhere in sight. Grass was starting to grow in the strangest places. The tunnel where Emi met everyone had tufts sticking out of the side. She and the two she was with walked in cautiously, ignoring the green plants sprouting up out of nowhere. 

That is, until vines started grabbing at their ankles.

* * *

A/N Sorry for the wait ..;; I couldn't get much done yesterday.

Basically, Emi was hit by a car, got sent into a random place in her mind, met Konan and Itachi, and wasn't able to use her leg, which was why Itachi was carrying her. And don't worry, this fic will be a no-pairing fic. There's no mushy romance-ey stuff. I'm not good at being creative with romance, either, so geez. ee


	6. We're Off to See the Leader

Oh, Hi! Sorry for not updating. It's just a couple issues with time, nothing else. Only three more Akatsuki to introduce, yes? Oh yeah, if any characters seem to resemble or are Naruto characters, it's because I lack originality in that area. It might also be important to the story later, but for the time being, I'm still deciding.

Oh yeah. My idea about the dead Akatsuki was wrong, but I really don't want to rewrite it so that Pein did that jutsu when Orochimaru was still in the group. I'd rather he **not** be in my story, thankyouverymuch.

**"Zetsu black side"**

"Zetsu white side"

'Thoughts, mental conversations, or Akatsuki's comments while Emi is in the real world'

"Real world dialogue or mental dialogue while Emi is in her mind"

* * *

By the time Emi woke up, it was late afternoon. She didn't know what day it was, but she knew that she hadn't simply taken a nap. She had slept for much longer. 

A lady with short black hair entered the room. "So you're finally up, eh? My victory, Susan (Tsunade)…" She muttered the last sentence under her breath. The nurse sat down next to Emi.

"Who're you?" Emi grew uncomfortable. Surely her parents would be here. They should've gotten calls from… wherever she was.

"Just call me Shi! I'll be your nurse until things are sorted out," the lady exclaimed.

'I knew she was familiar, un,' Deidara murmured.

'Eh? What's with this, Deidara?' Emi asked while looking at the ceiling tiles.

'Someone who resembles her greatly opposed Pein-sama and his plans, hmm,' Deidara sighed. 'The person's name was Shizune. I don't know what happened to her, but I don't really care."

'Oi, Emi, she wants to talk to you. We'll shut up.' The sound of Sasori pushing Deidara somewhere else was heard.

"Uh, what?" Emi acted as if she had been staring into space and hadn't heard Shi at all.

"Oh, I read over your report, and it said you had a broken arm and leg. It also says that you seemed to have a conversation in your sleep. While this is typically normal, we noticed that you seem to have unstable relationships with your schoolmates. We'd like that to be checked out." Shi read the report to Emi.

"Mm." Emi squirmed under the sheets. So they found out, but that doesn't mean that she had Multiple Personality Disorder. It didn't mean that, right?

Shi went off to get some food for Emi, who still needed to remember how to move her body.

'You can't move your right leg and arm.' A very monotone voice commented on my struggles.

'Well, gee, thanks, Sasori. Ya coulda told me before I struggled too much.' Emi responded.

'Eh. I wanted to see if you actually knew about broken bones.'

'Like you'd fucking know about damn bones,' Another voice, who Emi easily identified as Hidan, argued.

'Actually, with a grandmother like mine, I couldn't help but know about bones.' Emi could imagine Sasori rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Emi! Here's your food!" Shi rushed in with a plate of hospital cafeteria food Emi could only hope was real. It resembled a bowl of soup and a glass of milk.

"Th-thanks," Emi stuttered awkwardly, she didn't want to sniff the milk for freshness in front of someone who was going to take care of her for who knows how long. "Um, do you mind?" Emi put an embarrassed look on her face, as if to say 'I don't like having people watch me eat.' Luckily, Shi understood and walked outside.

Emi resumed her conversation. 'You had a Grandma, Sasori?'

She could feel him roll his eyes again. 'Well, I needed my parents for my existence, so logically; my parents needed my grandparents for their existence. Duh.'

Deidara entered the conversation. 'Emi, Leader-Sama wants to see you, yeah. Take a nap, un.'

Emi closed her eyes and entered her world. Deidara was sitting on the same rock. "Uh… Hi?"

The blonde shuffled off the boulder and ruffled her hair. Emi wasn't used to this. 'So this is what it's like having an older brother.'

Deidara smiled at her, but then grabbed her arm and pulled her from the base of the boulder closer to him. She just noticed something slimy between her forearm and his hand. It was a tongue. Emi wanted to scream, but decided not to, for many reasons. Instead, a look of surprise was plastered onto her face.

"Come one, I don't really think Pein-sama wants to wait for us for very long, un. You might want to quicken your pace, yeah," Deidara suggested while Emi limped over to him. "Oh yeah, Sasori was saying something about broken bones, right, un?"

Emi looked at him with a 'No really?' expression and sighed. "Can you help me?"

"I can. Whether I do or not is up to me, though, un." He smirked. Emi disliked smirks.

"Will you help me get from point A to point B, Pleeaasse?" Emi almost rolled her eyes, but hesitated, wondering if it counted as sarcasm.

"Yeah sure. Why didn't you ask me before, un?" He grab-hugged her, so that most of her weight was on him.

Minutes of walking and Emi grew quite tired. "Hey, Deidara? Wouldn't it be easier if you carried me?"

Deidara looked at her, and then shrugged, causing all of Emi's weight to be on her broken leg. "EEEEOOOOWWWW!" She slipped and fell on some green mossy stuff that really cushioned her landing.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zetsu choked on an Akatsuki cloak sleeve. Coughing himself awake, he noticed that he accidentally sent out tons of spores. Still coughing a little, the plant stood up, and tried to figure out whose sleeve it had been that he choked on. 

Gathering his spores, he suddenly grew hungry. Almost as if this world had been created for him, he felt a force land on his seeds somewhere else. Licking his lips excitedly, he sprinted off to find his first meaty meal.

* * *

Katsuro sat in the waiting room of the hospital. They told his mom that Emi was awake, but when they checked again, she was sound asleep. His dad was sitting next to him, probably to keep him company, even though it didn't help in Katsuro's predicament. 

There were no toys.

Katsuro sat back and glared at the room, as if the mere look would be able to make entertainment pop into existence. His mom sat on his right, and didn't cry. She had gotten out of her irrational weeping stage and into her more 'let's figure this out right NOW' stage.

The nurse, named Shi, Katsuro guessed, walked into the waiting room holding a clipboard. She smiled, even with the depressing mood in the room in high concentration. "We have an idea of what may have happened. Has Emi been getting the right amount of sleep every night?"

Haruka nodded no, many times in the past Emi stayed up late to finish homework.

"You shouldn't worry; what we have gathered is that she is probably having hallucinations out of fatigue. She's making up for however much sleep she has lost, so if she continues 'talking to herself' after her sleep is fully recovered, we'll try to serve you as best we can." Shi smiled again.

Her explanation made the Nakamura's visit useless, so they all stood up and filed out of the waiting room and continued their day.

* * *

Elsewhere, in Emi's mind, Kisame woke up. Lying next to him was Samehada, which he gratefully used to pick himself up. Looking around the forest-like area, he smirked, pointy teeth gleaming. It was time to rip up some trees. 

Swinging his blade in an X shape at one tree, he easily turned it into tanbark. Lashing out at another tree, he turned the next into sawdust. Grinning like a child in a candy store, he ripped up more and more trees until he crossed the path of two people.

Itachi looked at his partner and the path of destruction behind him. Trying to resist the urge to stab the fish man on the forehead with something very pointy, he looked at Kisame and gave him the Uchiha glare. Konan rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sushi- have you done anything productive for however long you've been awake?" Konan yelled at him, since Kisame was a distance away from her.

"Of course I have, Blue-y. It's you who has been walking in circles!" he exclaimed in return.

Konan rolled her eyes and sighed. This is a disadvantage to being female in an almost all man organization. Nobody took her seriously.

Kisame walked over to Itachi and Konan. "Itachi-san, do you know where Leader-sama might be?"

Itachi made an Uchiha 'hn' sound with his nose. Kisame took it as an "If I did I wouldn't be here, dip wad,' statement. Ah well.

The trio started walking towards to the Hub, again for two people.

* * *

Zetsu looked around. The thing that fell on his spores had gotten up already, somehow avoiding getting paralyzed from the poison in the seeds. Merging with a tree, he went into the roots to find the whereabouts of his prey. Going from plant to plant by using the roots was something he was used to. 

"**I felt something."**

"I did, too," Zetsu responded to himself. He stopped, and searched the ground via vibrations. There were two… people or forces far away to the upper right, while he detected Kisame's chakra from the opposite of the other two forces.

"**So he's awake already?"**

"Guess so."

"**Let's find the things that fell on our spores. I'm hungry."**

Must he be so demanding? "Yeah, sure."

* * *

Deidara sighed, but it hadn't been the first sigh he had sighed today. "Why did you have to break your leg?"

Emi groaned in response. "It's not like I wanted to get hit, even if it saved me from facing my English teacher."

Deidara grinned. Or he smirked. Grin, smirk, grin, smirk, grin, smirk, grin, smirk, grin, smirk, grin, and smirk. "So you'd rather face your English teacher than hang out with us?"

"He- heck no," Emi saved herself, sort of. That smirking of his was throwing her off.

"Well, that's nice to know, ya know, un?"

"I guess; if you consider a bunch of old farts that may or may not really be in existence your friends. Which so happens to be my case."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, questioning her. "Excuse me, but I'm not an old fart. Sasori, Itachi, Pein, and Kakuzu are the old farts, yeah."

"Really? How old are you then? And who's this Kakuzu guy?"

"I'm 'round 19, un. Kakuzu's probably the oldest old fart you'll ever meet, yeah."

"You're still an old fart in my book, Deidara. As for this Kakuzu guy, how are you so sure I don't know anyone who's an older-than-oldest old fart who could out-old-fart an older-than-usual old fart?"

"Oh you're really nice, un. I doubt you know someone who's older than a two hundred sixty-one year old."

"Why, thank you for the sarcasm. I don't, but I know someone with that type of personality," Emi retorted.

"You're very welcome, yeah. You poor, unfortunate soul." Deidara grin-smirked again.

They reached another cave, but Deidara folded his hands together and whispered "Release!" causing the cave to poof and suddenly, there were stairs.

Emi rubbed her eyes to see if it was real. Deidara put her down, but carefully this time, and it didn't hurt so much for her.

Dragging herself up the stairs with Deidara walking ahead, Emi grunted. Her right arm was broken, too. "Deidaraaa…" She groaned out, simply out of breath from trying to use only one leg to climb stairs. Her good leg lost her footing and she was about to slip when the only other person there grabbed her by her chest and stomach. Had she been in a different situation than the one she was in at the moment, she would have smacked him, plotted his death, and carried it out without any witnesses. Coming from a family known for successfully carrying out revenge in the best ways was quite useful.

"You okay, yeah?" Emi hadn't noticed that he had carried her up the stairs. She looked up, he had a mouthed hand outstretched for her to grab. Hesitating, but realizing that she couldn't walk with out assistance, she took it, carefully, to avoid smashing his mouth.

Limping into the room at the end of the hallway, Emi was greeted by Pein's silhouette, a desk, and a couple chairs. Taking one of the chairs gratefully, she sat down, as did Deidara.

"Miss Nakamura, we need to talk for a moment. In return for housing us, you will be generously rewarded…"

* * *

A/N I hope this makes up for the lack of updates. Also, the old-fart sentence should be read repeatedly until you understand it if you didn't understand it. 

Read 'n Review? Last chapter didn't get squat, which was partially why I didn't update for a while. I'll try to reply to your reviews this time, okay? I didn't know who I didn't reply to, and I also couldn't figure out how anyone read the replies. Sorry! I'm still trying to get used to format 'n stuff.


	7. Abili wha?

I don't feel like continuing this story. It was fun the first few days, but now I just need to work on other things. In the little time that I have been writing this story, I have gotten bored with it.

…If you believed that, you are one of the more gullible humans on this planet. I love this story, and **don't any of you forget it**.

Don't worry, I dislike cliffhangers like that also, so I'll try to update quickly. With the way I'm making this story, I'm sorta trying to make it as if the Manga doesn't exist as a Manga in this world, so then to normal people it just seems as if she needs to be sent to the loony bin for serious treatment. Kakuzu's an old man; he needs his recuperation, like Kisame and Zetsu needed to acclimate. And Akatsuki DOES rule, especially the dead ones.

Chapter Seven: Abili-wha?

* * *

"Miss Nakamura, we need to talk for a moment. In return for housing us, you will be generously rewarded… It will be difficult to explain, but we, the Akatsuki, will prove useful," Pein told her. 

Emi squirmed as much as she could. "Please don't call me that. I'm Emi to just about anyone."

Deidara got up and left the room, ruffling Emi's hair as he tucked the chair back into place.

"You know of Itachi, right?" Pein asked her as if he was interrogating her.

"Yeah, he's weird." Emi examined her finger nails.

"Itachi has some special abilities, one we call the Sharingan. Once Sasori finds him and brings him here, you will be able to use his Sharingan, after undergoing some important… jutsus. If, of course, he agrees to let you use it." Pein used the word jutsu at a lack for better words.

"What's a jutsu?" Emi asked the question that is the equivalent of where babies came from.

Pein paused before replying. "That is for me to know and for you to wish to know."

Emi slumped in her seat. She hated those answers with a burning passion.

Emi asked another question. "What's with Itachi's Shenanigans? What's so important about it?"

Pein gave her a three page essay answer, and only stopped at explaining Mangekyo. Deciding she didn't need to know, he left that out of his answer.

Head hurting, Emi applied pressure to her temples. She took note not to ask Pein about that type of stuff. Deidara would probably have a shorter answer that she could understand.

* * *

Zetsu stopped inside a maple tree. 

"**I don't feel it anymore. Our meal probably got taken by another."**

"That seems reasonable. Let's go find something else to chew on."

"**That's fine with me, but I don't want any fruit. Too sugary for me. Why not some celery, with a side of reindeer?"**

"But we had reindeer for two weeks in a row!" Zetsu whined.

"**Too bad. I happen to enjoy reindeer."**

"Okay! We'll have reindeer tonight, again! There, satisfied?"

"**Yes."**

"Something's coming."

He stayed silent, and listened to the footsteps getting closer. Wanting to see what or who was approaching, Zetsu un-merged with the tree. When his flytrap opened, he looked into two glaring blue orbs that were topped with blue hair.

"I'd like my sleeve back," growled Konan angrily.

Zetsu coughed nervously, wondering what to say. **"Sorry, it is currently being digested in my stomach," **the dark side of Zetsu blurted out, lacking anything else to say.

Zetsu looked behind him, hoping that he could merge with the tree again, but to his surprise, it had been turned into tiny bits, thanks to Kisame's sword.

* * *

Katsuro stared at his fish, who was trying to fight its reflection. One of the things Katsuro labeled as something he must do before he dies was holding a mirror up to a Siamese fighting fish. Gills flared out as the fish tried to intimidate the reflection. 

The little boy got bored with the fish and took his soccer ball out to the front lawn.

Haruka watched as Katsuro said nothing. He had known that she was there, but hadn't tried to make conversation. When Emi was okay, he would be the loudest thing on planet Earth, but now that she was hospitalized, it impacted him greatly.

Emi's mom walked out onto the patio to watch Katsuro play.

The first words the kid had said in a while were, "Stupid older sister, why'd you have to ride your bike to school? Stupid older sister, why'd you have to go to the hospital? Stupid older sister," Katsuro sobbed, "Why do I care for you? All you did-" Katsuro attempted a goal, "was call me a stupid little brother! You played tricks on me! You glared at me! I hate you, so why am I crying?!" Katsuro tripped and gripped the grass until some of it tore off the roots.

Haruka was almost put to tears. She went over to Katsuro and hugged him. Bawling, the boy didn't care that the neighbors were giving them odd looks. They walked in just as the weather turned from overcast to raining.

Sadao heated some water for tea. Sitting on the couch and reading a newspaper, he put the paper down and turned on the television.

Haruka sat down next to Sadao, and Katsuro walked up to his room.

* * *

Sasori sat down on a fallen tree trunk. He had been searching for Itachi for hours. He looked around him and made sure he knew where he was and how to get back to Pein. After drawing a map on a slip of paper, he got up to leave when he heard someone walking towards him. Knowing that there shouldn't be any strangers in someone's mind, he turned around and saw Kakuzu walking out of a bunch of bushes, rubbing his eyes. 

"What happened?" The stitched man blinked himself awake.

"We're in someone's head. It's not only the two of us, but the rest of the Akatsuki is here, too." Sasori got off of the tree and stepped on a rock next to it. "I need to find Itachi. It's Leader's orders."

Sasori started walking elsewhere and Kakuzu followed.

Roughly half an hour later, they came across an area where all the trees had been destroyed, and a certain Mist Nin came to mind. They decided to follow the path, because wherever there was Itachi, there was a Kisame following closely behind.

* * *

A/N Hey look! I got my first flame! Ah, and the reason Emi keeps bringing up Multiple Personality Disorder is because that is how she interprets the mental illness, having voices in her head that she can only hear. Also, keep in mind that just because I haven't brought up any other mental illnesses doesn't mean she doesn't have any. I have a mental disorder. I don't think 'I have ADD' 24/7. Emi's trying to avoid admitting she has that type of problem, so she tries saying that she may have something else. 

If that makes any sense at all.


	8. Erm, Note to Readers Sorry

Note to all my readers (which happen to be a very small group of people… Not that I am unappreciative. I love that people are reading this.)-

**I sometimes (usually) have a habit of making choices in which usually run me into walls, where I don't know what would happen next.**

It happened with this story. If you read the summary, it is much different than how the real story is going. I originally wanted the Akatsuki to just be voices. Adding in the part where Pein did that jutsu to get into her mind is probably where I went wrong. Please forgive me.

Can I have some time to rewrite the chapters? I could put it all in one 'chapter' so that you could tell me what you would rather have. Take a poll, y'know?

The other story I have may or may not mock this plot, too. Right now, I am scheming an extreme Mary-Sue chapter for it.

(To Devon-san: Sorry about not directly replying to your reviews. I hope you know that they fill me with glee.)

_Oh yeah- I will use flames for experimentation. In other words, I will try different ways of responding to see how flamers react. I may burst into tears, I may quote Monty Python, and I may laugh at you. I won't know what will happen until after it happens._


End file.
